Stars and Shadows
by RavenChristina
Summary: A challenge I did for myself in an original universe for this fandom. Please read and review; go check out the other story too! /s/5710368/1/Star and Shadow


Author's Note: Playing with the Avatar universe myself and Lady Night Runner created. Go check it out; it's going to be good (.net/s/5710368/1/Star_and_Shadow). There are spoilers, so if you don't want the ending spoiled, uh, well…

* * *

1. Tell Him – Colby Caillat

It was hard. She hadn't thought it was going to be, but staring into his golden eyes, she knew that this… this was where she was meant to be. "I have… chosen my mate."

Txopu's eyes widened and he grasped both her hands in his one. "Ilyana… my star… do you… are you saying that I think you are?"

She nodded. "Yes. I choose you, Txopu a'Aldar, to be my life mate."

He whooped with joy and pulled her into his arms. She laughed and buried her head in his shoulder, his happiness contagious. She could live for the rest of her life in his arms, and she was going to no matter what anyone had to say.

Txopu nuzzled her nose with his, and smiled. "I love you."

* * *

2. One Song Glory – Rent

Jake stared out over the sea, feeling his heart leap. The last time he had seen the sea was with his brother, if you could call what was left of Earth's water an ocean.

"I wish you could see this Tom." He murmured, unsure of why he felt so in tune with his brother's spirit right at that moment. "I wish you could see all of this. You wanted so long to be here, and well… I guess you are in a way." He chuckled. "You gave me back my life, you know. I hope you know that."

* * *

3. All Day and All of the Night – The Kinks

Ilyana moaned her nails scrabbling at his back Txopu pinned her against the cool rock. "Hurry, please," she panted, wrapping her tail around his waist.

He shoved her skirt and his loincloth aside and pushed into her, both gasping at the intrusion. Spurred on from the adrenaline of the hunt, their lovemaking was fast and hard, each intent on driving the other into madness.

He came, howling her name as she followed him mere seconds later, eyes slamming shut as she all but shrieked.

* * *

4. Like Suicide – Seether

He stared up at the man he called father, and spat at his feet. "I am no son of yours." He growled, standing tall and straight. "I am warrior, not some old man who hides behind his insecurities and problems."

"You will come home." Haroun seethed, his anger growing second by second, "or I will strike at you in any way I can."

"Then go on!' Txopu challenged. "Nothing you do or say will change my mind. This is my home, and Ilyana is my life. I am NOT leaving."

His uncle sighed. "Brother, come. He will not go with us."

Haroun howled in anger and pointed a finger at Ilyana. "This witch has you charmed, my son, and I will break it! You will come home."

* * *

5. What's the Rumpus – Gaelic Storm

The party was in full swing. Mira stood off to the corner, unsure of herself. Ilyana and Neytiri had helped her get ready, putting on paint and braiding her hair so it showed off her fine facial structure.

It didn't help the fact that she was horribly shy.

Norm noticed this and came over to her. "Hey Mira. Why aren't you dancing with the others?" He gestured towards Neytiri and Jake, who were dancing arm in arm.

"I…" she looked up at him. "I don't know how to, Normspellman."

He smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"You… want to dance with me?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Unless there's another Mira in the room who wants to dance with me."

After a moment, she smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will dance with you." She took his offered hand and followed him to the fire side, no longer feeling as shy as she had a few moments ago.

* * *

6. Shout 2000 – Disturbed

"Kill him! Kill the traitor!" the mob roared, clamoring and screaming for Txopu's blood.

He hung his head, letting them continue to ridicule him. Better he then Mira or Ilyana tied to the tree.

A small child, the son of one of his father's guards, came up and spat in his face before hissing. Another came up and clawed his face, blood stinging as it dripped into his eyes. He took his torment in silence; secure in the knowledge his mate was safe.

"Enough!"

He lifted his head to see… Jake? Toruk Makto strode in front of him and shielded him. "Stop all this! He has done nothing wrong!"

"Jakesully." He said. "Why are you here?"

"We're all here." He looked to his left to see Neytiri standing beside him, working to cut his bonds. "We're getting you out of here."

* * *

7. Breath of Life – The Lord of the Rings the Two Towers Soundtrack

"Breathe, oh please, please breathe…" Ilyana pleaded, pushing on Txopu's chest to try and expel the water he had swallowed. "Please," she begged, "Eywa, let him live…"

Her mind reeled as she replayed her brother… her own little brother, whom she loved, pushing her mate to be left to drown in the sea. It had taken her all of ten seconds to dive after him, but she has wasted a precious few seconds to try and find him.

"Please, please. My shadow, breathe for me." She murmured, pushing one last time.

His eyes flew open and he coughed, retching violently as his lungs expelled the seawater.

* * *

8. Habibi Ya Eini – Mayodi

Txopu blinked. The singer had called out a dance, and it was with trepidation that he watched Ilyana join the Omaticaya women. He swallowed hard, his eyes following every sway of her hips. By Eywa, she was beautiful. She had to have Neytiri show her what to do, but once she had the hang of it… blessed winds, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from jumping up and dragging her off to his hammock to have his way with her…

Jake smirked. Yep, he was right. If they weren't mated, they were certainly sleeping together- you could see in the way Txopu's eyes watched Ilyana's every single movement.

Ilyana saw him watching her and smiled, her eyes telling him exactly how she felt of his adoration… suffice to say she didn't mind it in the slightest.

* * *

9. No One Has Ever Loved Me – Passion Original Broadway Recording

"It's all right," he soothed. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I will always be here with you." He promised.

Ilyana cried, "Please, please. Don't leave me."

"I won't. I love you." Txopu held her close to him, murmuring into her ear over and over again as he wished he could do everything he could to bring Nawmo back to her… anything to help ease her pain. "You know she didn't leave you on purpose."

"I know." She sniffled, finally calming down. "I know… but it feels like she did. Like she intentionally ripped out a part of my soul and left me alone."

"But you aren't alone anymore. I'm here."

* * *

10. When You Believe – Prince of Egypt Original Soundtrack

Jake leaned on his spear, staring down at Txopu as he cradled his uncle- father's- body to him, crying. "He died for you. He loved you."

Ilyana leaned her forehead on her mate's shoulder. "Jake is right my shadow. He loved you like his son."

Txopu nodded, his sobs reduced to quiet sniffles. "I weep for him never knowing you… for never knowing he was truly my father. I weep that his last moments were spent amongst people he did not want to fight." He tenderly closed Dareen's eyes. "Be at peace with Eywa, Uncle… Sempu."

* * *

2/1/2010 7:35 PM


End file.
